savage_fantasy_ifandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandrian Empire
The Alexandrian empire covers the entire northern half of Ivalice . It is composed of multiple coutries united under the same emperor. Alexandria The capital of the empire is Alexandria and the first city built after the Age of Rebellion. It was built on top of a large subterranean river that was once used to power mills. The old machinery underneath the city has now been repurposed for the manufacture of artificial magicite, the city's chief export. Alexandria enjoys warm, tropical weather throughout the year, because of this it is common for peasants to go without shirts. Many peasants actually live underground in repurposed warehouses. There are many public gazebos and fountains that make the hotter summer days more bearable, and with so many tall buildings, it's always easy to find a shaded spot. The city is divided in 6 districts, giving roads a very peculiar hexagonal pattern. The imperial palace is near the middle, facing large public plaza a vary tall tower in the middle of the city. On top of this tower a bright beacon of light illuminates the plaza at night, it also serves to guide airships at night. This plaza is also home to the decennial Festival of the Hunt. There are a few bazaars in the various districts, where peasants try their luck at joining the merchant class. Merchants are a social class above peasants, as they don't serve anyone but their customers, whereas peasants have to constantly seek employment from others. Alexandrian Nobility usually inhabit mansions near the palace, but they can be seen going about their business in the city with large, elaborate turbans and colorful tunics. They usually employ unarmed bodyguards whose jobs is to alert the judges if anyone disturbs their employers. Judges resemble large, fully armored humes, but no one knows what is behind their masks. Some speculate they are magical beings or Magitek constructs. They uphold the law as judge, jury and excecutioner. All it takes is for someone to cry "judge!" for one of them to magically appear. Judges are ever silent, but their commanding presence is usually enough to make the accused make the neccesary ammends for the victim to dismiss it. Failing to do so will result in the judge instantly teleporting the culprit to an dungeon according to the laws broken. Bribery attempts and false accusations result in the harshest of penalties. Because of such an efficient justice system there are few guards in the capital. Only clanspeople carry weapons around. This is allowed as it's part of their trade, and because clans enjoy a social status above all but the nobles. Of course, with such prestige comes great responsibility, as clans are expected to respond to imperial summons when their need arises in lieu of a structured military. Corneria The second oldest city of the empire, located in the northeast corner of the continent. Known for it's rainy weather. Blankonia A once independent kingdom, Blankonia was absorbed by the empire because of their fertile lands. To this day Blankonia is mostly farmlands. Their chief export is Batatta Fruit, a sweet, nutritious food highly valued across Ivalice. The town lies north of the capital, about 6 hours of airship flight away. Blankonian society is mostly feudal, so the line between land owners and nobility is often blurred. Duke Robert Hoberton II came to his position of power by slowly buying lands and forming a Batatta Fruit monopoly that went unckecked for many years. Blankonia remains relevant in modern Ivalice thanks to the Blankonia Academy of Natural and Magical Sciences. Students can be told apart from townspeople because of the school's strict uniform rules. Blankonians speak with a rather unelegant accent, often the butt of farmer's son jokes, and the start of devastating fireball fights. The academy usually hires clans on long-term contracts to provide security as the town is not within the judges' teleporting range, but judges will be flown to town when justice needs to be served. Calcalnocla needed, this is the city near Gulug with the public aerodrome Gulug Village On the skirts of Mount Gulug, surrounded by a thick dead forest, lies a small mining town named after the dormant volcano. With a population of about 25 people, it's no wonder many don't know of the town's existence. This might also explain how the town houses one of the very rare relics that survived The Cleansing; an old temple. The sturdy stone building was stripped of all religious imagery and effects, but it was not torn down as it had often proven an excellent shelter from volcanic eruptions. The temple is mostly abandoned since the volcano has been dormant for ages. The village is way beyond the judges' teleport range, so the capital dispatches Alexandrian Guards to provide security. There is no proper landing pads in town, so traders often prefer to dock in Lindblum, where Gulug miners take their goods via chocobo carts. Gulug society is rather simple: Either you're a miner, a merchant (innkeep, blacksmith), or the mayor. those who become more successful usually leave for the big cites, and those who can't make it are usually cast out of town. The mayor is elected among those too old to perform the former tasks. Mythril Mines One of the empire's most valuable resources is mythril . The precious metal is mined in the mountains near the Dead Sandsea. There's a very small village of about four families that run the operation, dealing exclusively with the empire. The town is so small, and so secret, it doesn't even have a name. The miners receive Gil, supplies and armed guards from the empire for whatever mythril they can mine. Category:Setting